Of Angels and Peacocks
by LAeyeball
Summary: The angels are 'lured' to a desert island to rescue Charlie and Bosley. Will they survive this epic tale of tragedy, woe and corruption? Will they survive the islands intelligent yet deadly wildlife?
1. Chapter 1

**_Written by: Laeyball, Lilikap._**

**_'Of Angels And Peacocks'_**

**_Dear readers, due to the fact that both of the above writers have long felt the need for an overhaul of "Angel Hunt", it was amicably decided that a joint approach to said overhaul would prove to be both useful and entertaining._**

**_We hope you - the reader - will find this fictional account of a fictional account … both useful - and entertaining!_**

**_Chapter zero: Prologue._**

* * *

Sabrina shifted nervously in her seat. The man in front of her was handsome, serious, and had everything she wanted in a man. It might have been their second date but it was more than enough to make her realize how attracted they were to each other. She took

a small sip of white whine and smiled. He leaned on and kissed her softly.

''I still can't understand why you want to leave so early.'' he asked smiling.

''I have to meet some friends. It's been a long time since I've been in LA.''

''Lucky you found me then.''

They kissed again.

''I'm sorry Josh. I have to go to the ladies room, freshen up a little. Be back right away'.'

''Sure thing, Bri. I'll be waiting.''

He smiled and took a sip from his glass.

Sabrina paced towards the door after politely asking a waiter about its location. She opened the door and when she closed it she didn't even understand the cloth that was pressed against her mouth. She struggled against the person holding her and managed an elbow to her opponents abdomen. She pulled away and breathed heavily, her mind starting to flicker.

She turned to face a young muscular woman. Behind her was an older lady. A bigger, older lady.

Sabrina swallowed hard.

Without giving them any time to think she launched herself forward and ducked. She managed to evade them and started running.

She managed a brief glance at Josh, who was still sitting where she had left him, noticing nothing. Blindly she changed direction and ran for the back door. She found herself on the street and started to run again. She heard them panting heavily behind her, knowing she could outrun them any day.

But not today.

Everything blacked out. She fell but scrambled up immediately, the pain from the forming bruises bringing her back to reality. She had to get away before she fainted. She turned into an alley. It was dark and the only thing that kept her from crashing into something was the dim moonlight. She evaded some crates and fell head first into someone. She started to apologize but stopped as she saw that the thin muscular figure had began to laugh. A girly laugh, seeming very weird coming now out of this full grown woman. The woman then fished a pair of brass knuckles out of her pocket and eased them over her fingers.

Sabrina took a step backwards.

''Hey, I got nothing on me! If you want money-''

Her words stopped as her head jerked right, taking all the punches force. Blood trickled down her nose where the fist found her. She only just managed to maintain her balance and darted to the right. There had to be some way out. She was one to stay and fight. But now her head was

light and she knew that she didn't stand a chance against them like this. What had they given her? Everything was spinning around like a merry go round. God, she hated it. It made her want to throw up.

Sabrina collapsed in a corner and lay there, losing consciousness completely.

When she awoke, she had no idea of the time lapse. It could have been ten minutes - it could have been two hours later. She got up and took some trembling steps then stopped, bent over and emptied the contents of her heaving stomach on the ground. She felt worse than sick. Then as she raised her aching throbbing head, she saw a phone booth. And heard some steps approaching. And a voice.

''Hey, Aggie! I think we lost her!''

It was the weird girl-woman.

''We lose her, we lose the other! Come on! Keep looking! She can't have gone far!'' Sabrina heard a harsh voice, maybe the bigger woman.

''She's probably lying on her back somewhere, sick like a dog, come on!'' said the girly voice.

It was now or never. She would take the chance.

Kelly picked the phone on the third ring.

''Hi Kell.''

''Sabrina! Where are you?''

''Look, I gotta talk to ya I-''

''But-''

''Kelly-...''

The voice got lost into the static and then returned again.

''Kelly?''

''Yeah, Bri. You said you were gonna meet us tonight! We're all here! Come on! Tiff wants to meet ya!''

''Kelly listen to me! I can't-''

''Oh, come on Bri! You promised! You're an hour late!''

''Ke-''

The static buried her voice again. Kelly sighed and slammed the receiver down. It had to be some kind of trick of Sabrina's, to avoid explaining.

''I can't believe her!'' she grumbled to herself.

Sabrina was late again. Sabrina was always late! Grah!

The next day was beautiful and sunny and Kelly was sitting on the sand wearing her swimsuit. Of course Sabrina still hadn't appeared. Next to her Tiffany was watching Kris with disbelief as she disappeared between the waves of the California sea. She felt still a little uneasy between the two very good friends but it really helped that they both offered her a surfing lesson. Well, Kelly might have never surfed in her life, but still, just sitting with her under the hot sun felt nice. Kelly pointed somewhere with her finger.

''Look, there she is!'' she laughed, pointing out a wave as it seemed to fight Kris.

Kris was wearing a gorgeous swimsuit that left little to the imagination and they saw her smile and steady herself on her board.

Tiffany looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

''This looks like so much fun! Are we really gonna do that?'' she asked Kelly.

''Oh, sure! She'll ride that thing all the way into the beach!''

A massive wave suddenly brushed Kris and threw her off. Kelly blinked and Tiffany put a hand on her mouth. Kelly smirked.

''Well, maybe not all the way into the beach.''

''Oh dear!''

''Oh, she's okay, come on.''

Kris found herself washed into the beach and yelled.

''Whoa!''

She managed to find her way to her friends. Tiffany patted her back.

''Are you okay?''

''Oh, yeah... I think so!'' she coughed. ''I'll tell you what, this ocean looks a lot better than it tastes!''

Tiffany gave Kris one off her serious looks. ''I learned something about surfing today.''

''Oh, and what's that? Asked Kris, holding back some chokes on the salt water.

''When you fall in, don't scream.''

''Well, that's absolutely right!''

Tiffany laughed and sat on the sand. The two girls did the same. They gazed at the ocean.

''So, this friend of yours Sabrina... she didn't come last night. Did something happen?''

''She told me she was on a date and she would come at ten sharp, but then she called and I couldn't make out what she said." Kelly answered.

"Sorry Tiff, I hope you don't feel bad. She isn't always like that...'' Kelly finished, uneasily.

''Nah, I don't . She just isn't a very... responsible person I guess.''

''No! She is responsible!" Kelly retorted in defence of her absent friend.

"I just can't understand what got into her last night! Normally she at least calls and say she was sorry. Don't get the wrong idea.''

Tiff bit into her tongue. She had said something crass again. When would she learn that no matter what happened, these two already had a friend, their ex-colleague? And a very nice one - they always talked about her, Sabrina. How could she ever fit in?

Kris suddenly laughed at something and Tiff decided to follow suit, not wanting to stay out of the conversation, even though she hadn't heard anything of what had just been said.

''I have a question!'' announced Kelly.

''What?'' they asked at the same time.

''Can you imagine Bosley surfing?''

They all laughed but then got interrupted by the ring of the phone.

''That sounds like the phone.'' Kris stated and raced up to answer it.

She picked it up.

''Kris?''

''Charlie? You sound like you're calling from the moon!''

''Kris... need you... bring Kelly and Tiffany.'' she heard the voice through the static.

''But they're here! You know that. Where are you?''

''Take a plane to Mazatlan. Bosley is on his way.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Just to say thank you to all who are tuning into this joint venture between myself and Lilikap! We're having a ball, coming up with scenarios for various parts to this story, so hope you can all stay tuned! It's just that we both love this writing malarky, but we're both quite busy with one thing and another - you know how it is! **

**So here's chapter 2 - all rights to characters etc belong to Spelling and Goldberg - we own NOTHING!**

**Thank you for your kind reviews so far!**

* * *

Sabrina banged down the phone. Did she have time to call again? Certainly not. The voices drew closer. She glanced around like a hunted animal. Where should she go? Left? Or right? She swallowed hard. Where? She should call again. She picked up the phone.

The minute the ringing started to flick in her wrecked nerves, a hand grabbed the device and slammed it down. Another pushed her down. She tumbled without the strength to keep her balance.

Sabrina breathed heavily and grabbed a handful of dirt. With a sharp move she tossed it into her attacker's eyes. Yes, she might have been an Angel but she knew how to play dirty.

She got up, missed a step and slipped, but picked herself up and started to run frantically.

Then without warning, a fist slammed into her abdomen crashing the wind out of her. Sabrina fell to her knees, unable to breathe. Someone pulled her up, then both her arms were caught and held in iron-like grips, squeezing and hurting. She looked up only to see the big woman from before.

''So, what do we have here huh?''

Sabrina pursed her lips and remained silent, thoughts of escape racing in her mind.

''Sabrina Duncan, isn't it?''

The big woman lifted her chin with her arm. ''Look at me when I'm talking to you!''

She raised her arm and backhanded Sabrina hard. Sabrina felt her neck strain from the blow as her head flew back, but she recovered and stared down at her feet in defiance. A hand closed around her throat, stopping her breath. Sabrina gagged, tried to gasp for air. It was no use. She felt weak as she struggled to remain conscious, her eyes bulging with the effort of straining against the grip that blocked her windpipe.

''Are you Sabrina Duncan?'' The womans voice scraped across Sabrina's fraught nerves. She would remember this voice.

She nodded. The hand left and so did her rational thought. After sucking in a huge breath, Sabrina launched herself forward, aiming her head at her aggressor. But she wasn't going anywhere, held fast by harsh grips on both sides. She tried one last time to free herself, shaking her arms violently and trying to pull away, but it was a useless effort - her two captors were strong and held her fast.

The big woman laughed ironically. ''Still trying?''

She turned her huge back on the three of them and headed for the phone. After a while she returned. She waved at the other two.

''Disable her.''

''Permanently?'' asked the girly voice.

''We need her able to run tomorrow. I don't care what you do today.''

''Fine with us Aggie.''

Le Mans is one of the greatest challenges for a professional car driver. Named after the beautiful French city of Le Mans, the race itself has been around since 1923.

This day Jill was at her best. She couldn't stop laughing in nervous excitement and when she got behind the wheel she had no trouble in quickly overpowering all her competition. She sharply took the left turn and headed for the last line. She checked the rear view mirror and that cost her a lot. She didn't see the black van that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere blocking her path. And when she did, she had no time to brake.

Everything blacked out.

Jill felt she was floating. She tried to turn her head around but it hurt too much. She opened her eyes slowly. A big woman was staring at her with a smirk. She couldn't remember her from anywhere. Was she a driver also? She didn't think so. Uh-uh. She found she was sitting on a bed. She laid her back on the wall. It was cool and helped ease the pain in her head.

''Rise n' shine sleeping beauty.'' the woman grinned, but without humour.

Jill looked around. ''Hey, where am I?''

''You really don't need to know, Blondie.''

''Where's my coach? And where are the other drivers?''

''Where you left 'em sweetie.''

Jill's eyes opened wide in enthusiasm. ''Did I win?'' Then her countenance fell as she looked around the room they were in. I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore... the thought dawned on Jill.

"Did I crash...?"

''Be sure as heck you didn't win, chicken.'' The big woman chuckled.

''Hey, look...'' Jill started to say but finally noticed her hands were tied. ''Hey why am I tied?'' She began to struggle and wrinkled her nose at the awful cheap perfume the woman had used liberally to try to disguise her unhealthy body odour.

The woman smirked and looked away without answering.

''Hey! If you want some autograph or something I'll give! Just lemme go!'' Jill yelled, totally panicked now, feeling rope at her wrists chafing her skin. She was fully aware now that the likelihood of her currently being anywhere near Le Mans was extremely scarce.

The woman turned around, mildly irritated, and backhanded Jill lazily. In Jill's current state it was enough to send her reeling back to unconsciousness.

"WAIT! STOP! Give us our bags! You come back for us! WAIT! You wait for us!" Tiffany yelled as she ran back across the beach towards the boat. She heard Kris and Kelly yelling somewhere up behind her and kept going, her sandals slowing her only slightly in the sand.

"Sorry sweetheart!" The curly haired man yelled back unapologetically over his shoulder and grinned as he glimpsed the three women trying in vain to reach his boat, which he was now throttling fully out to sea. He got on the radio and confirmed his delivery to his boss.

Ha, what a riot! He chuckled to himself as he thrashed his boat off the Island.

Tiffany wearily splashed her way back to Kris and Kelly, dejectedly. This was turning into one hell of a bad trip!

Kelly checked that Tiffany was okay before Kris admitted worriedly that she'd left her gun in her suitcase.

"Don't feel badly, so did I!" Kelly felt somewhat foolish herself and looked down at the sand.

"Mine's in my purse!" Tiffany chirped cheerfully.

"Great!" Kris chirped back.

"Which is now in the boat!" Tiffany admitted woefully.

"Not so great!" Kris replied, despondently.

"I could have sworn that was Charlie's voice on the phone!" Kris groaned. She knew she had made a big mistake and they were all out there for ... what?

"Kelly shook her head. "Oh, no one's blaming you, Kris."

Tiffany tried to change Kris's mood. "Maybe it was Charlie!" She wanted to add that at least Kris had the presence of mind to wear pants, when they were both wearing shorts. Herself and Kelly were going to get bitten and cut to ribbons on this little safari outing. Well, maybe not Kelly, she eyed Kelly's brilliant white knee length socks. Nope, she decided, still glad she didn't do the sock thing. She kept quiet.

Kris gave Tiffany a look.

"It wasn't! I should have known it wasn't!" She turned away, feeling even more that she'd let everyone down.

"Oh Kris stop it, this isn't helping anything!" Kelly wasn't in the mood for any blame taking. Maybe Kris had made a mistake. It didn't matter now. She needed Kris to stop feeling sorry for herself.

Kris heard Kelly's comment and instantly disliked her tone, but turned and let it go. She apologised.

"Well.. what are we gonna do now?"

Tiffany suggested that they go up onto the bluff and take a look around. That seemed to be met with Kelly's approval, but Kris noted Kelly's reluctance to join them when she suggested she wanted to get a fire going. Kris felt uneasy but again, let it go. Kelly looked around and noted that it would be dark soon. She advised Tiff and Kris not to be too long.

"Don't you worry, we'll be real careful!" Tiffany responded. She wasn't about to be taking any chances without a gun to hand.

Kelly smiled a little and nodded. "Okay."

Tiffany wasn't filled with enthusiasm with that smile. To Tiffany, it said "Make any mistakes and you'll be sorry." Okay. Tiff could take a hint.

Kelly looked back to see Kris staring at the sand.

"Kris..."

Kris looked up.

"You okay?"

Kris nodded her head.

"I'm okay." She lied. She didn't like Kelly's sudden change in demeanour since they had been stranded on the island, but she guessed right now, they all needed to stick together.

Kelly was relieved. She needed the team now more than ever.

One of Sabrina's eyes flickered open and registered the lack of light. Everything was black. Everything hurt. Nothing else registered.

Her eye slid shut and she felt nothing more.

Jill cracked open her eyes, as she came to. Oh damn, what the... what the hell was that damp smell? Ugh! She tried to lift her head and look around, but it was just too dark. No light whatsoever. And she was cold. And she realised that her wrists were still bound.

But not just bound...she was tied to… something. What the hell was it? She leaned back a little and wriggled some more to gather some sensory information about how she was tied up. And then as the information sunk in... a feel of bone, a rustle of clothing, the feel of a human form... Oh no way... she was tied to a - a - somebody? Oh please no... not a - a - body...?

"Gah!" She yelped in fright and tried to wriggle away. But the person she was tied to was a dead weight. All she could feel at her back, was the bony back and soft flesh of whoever it was she was tied to. She actually wanted to scream, her nerves had catapulted themselves into deep space and then snapped back to taught rigidity. She gasped, her heart racing, her throat feeling constricted.

No, she didn't need to be panicking right now! Calm down Jill, just calm down! She ordered herself. She would only hurt herself more. And maybe the person tied to you? A little nagging thought pushed at her, but she selfishly pushed it away.

She realised that her wrists were now bleeding from the struggle she had put up. She panted and groaned, trying to calm down.

Finally, after a few more moments, she laid back down in the dark and began to think rationally, her breathing becoming more steady.

She listened for sounds from behind her. She sniffed. She could detect a very faint odour of a slightly familiar perfume, but she couldn't place it. And the smell was overpowered by the smells of the earth and foliage around her - them. And as her rational thought returned, Jill decided with exquisite relief, that the person wasn't actually... dead. She decided that she thought she would know - somehow. And anyway, she ... it seemed to be a she - seemed to have some body heat. And that is always a good sign. She took a deep breath and then poked her elbow lightly into the back of the form behind her.

"Hey!" She called out softly. "Uh…hey... are you alright?" Dumb question! But what else could she ask? Oh Hi, my name's Jill - pleased to meet you - what's your name? By the way - what the hell are you doing tied up to me and... will you just get off me already?

There was no response from her co-captive. She sighed. And as she continued to breathe in the faint particles of perfume, along with the other smells surrounding her, it occurred to her more and more that she did know this perfume. It was... she racked her brain for the name of it... oh! It was Le Jardin! Oh well, the girls got some taste! Unlike that behemoth from before! She frowned, scared, in the darkness. This was all so crazy! What the hell was going on? She had been dragged away from the finish line at Le Mans - dragged away from First place no doubt - she swore under her breath - to be hog tied to some other poor girl in the middle of a forest or something, in the middle of the night, for only God knows why... OH MY ... Jill suddenly remembered who she knew that usually wore Le Jardin ... The perfume had been her favourite for years… how could she have forgotten that lovely pleasant scent that usually drifted so dreamily and mingled so pleasantly with her own and Kelly's, when they all worked together at the office…?

"My God... Sabrina? Sabrina is that you?" Jill squawked, trying more earnestly now to break the bonds at her back. Surely it couldn't be Bri! After all this time? _Now_, and _here_, of all places? What the…? She struggled with all her might and finally found that something was coming loose. Oh come on, come on, please, someone give me a break here!

Jill struggled and pulled and gasped with pain, but finally, she felt something give. And then one hand broke free. That was all she needed. She turned herself around in the pitch black, crunching dry leaves and twigs beneath her, and pulled the rest of the rope away from her and her somehow familiar 'somebody'. An owl screeched through the blackness and Jill nearly leapt out of her skin. She

cursed loudly this time, then began to pat lightly at the body on the ground before her. It was definitely female, but was it really Sabrina - or just her imagination? She felt faintly ridiculous now, swatting away at someone who could be a complete stranger. She decided to try to pat her cheek and bring her round. And winced in the dark when she felt something dry and matted on the supine face. Ugh! One more surprise like that and she was going to throw up! Eww! What the hell? Blood, maybe? She withdrew her hand instinctively. Jeez she hoped not! There seemed to be a lot of it though!

"Hey, please?" Jill murmured as she made a bigger effort and gave the persons face a light tap. She gently avoided bumping into anymore parts of her body, suddenly conscious that she could have caused injury by her own thrashing around moments ago. Dumb, Jill, just dumb! Boy, just think things over, will ya?

"Hey, please...wake up?" She repeated softly into the dark. She felt some matted hair beneath her fingers and brushed it away, trying to hold her stomach contents down, her hand tracing the bony outline of one cheek. Well, I'll be darned if this isn't who I think it is, the mused to herself, in wonder, despite their current predicament. Everything about the inert form felt, even under pitch dark conditions, somehow familiar. The thin, fine bone structure, the angular shoulders, the bony elbows … Freaking weird! Oh come on, please wake up! Jill patted again at the face in the darkness and suddenly, the face moaned and Jill was instantly, shockingly convinced, it was actually Sabrina herself lying there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear all,**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! We hope you are enjoying things so far! Stay tuned for further developments - things are going to get a little ... rocky!**

* * *

Kris groaned and grabbed the nearest rock. She started climbing. Tiffany was right behind her, not even sweating. Kris shook her head.

''Where there are trails, there must be people.''

Tiffany paused and looked around. ''Well, if they use this trail... they must be some lost tribe of mountain climbers.''

Kris forced a laugh. When she finally reached a flat surface she stopped and brushed her hands together. She raised her glance and gazed over their surroundings. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. Tiffany winced.

''Well, I wasn't expecting Beverly Hills mind you...'' she stopped and looked at the wilderness ''but this is...nowhere.''

''Ugh... lets go for a walk...'' offered Kris, and Tiff had no other option but to follow her lead. Even though she wasn't all that sure about Kris' instinct. After scraping her feet into every available cactus in the area she decided it was better not to yell when she was stung. A lot of things where flying out there. She didn't want to end up with some bug in her mouth. Of them three, she was in the worst clothing. She cursed under her breath and kept following Kris, who looked surprisingly like Little Red Riding Hood bringing soup to her sick Grandma. As a matter of fact she seemed almost thrilled, kicking rocks and dirt all over the place. Cheery and all. Much to Tiffany's annoyance she started whistling happily. She groaned low enough for Kris not to hear and avoided a flying rock. A sharp cry was heard all over the area. Kris froze. Tiffany smiled. She knew exactly what that sound was. But... why tell her now? A little delay wouldn't hurt.

''I think I liked it when I thought we were alone...'' she said. ''Tiff... what was that?''

''Do we wanna know?'' she asked dramatically. Terror rose to Kris's blue eyes.

''I don't think so...'' She looked around panicked. ''Maybe we scared it away, huh?''

Tiffany gave her a dark look. ''I hope so.'' Then there was another chilling cry. Kris swallowed hard and forced a smile. ''Why don't we go help Kelly with the fire, huh?''

The other woman suppressed a laugh. ''Yeah. Why don't we?''

Kris shivered as the cry echoed again. Tiffany sighed. Ah, well, it was enough as long as it lasted. She pulled Kris behind. She tried to pull away.

''No, I'll better go first? You mind?'' she urged as she tried to leave. Tiffany rolled her eyes and pointed at the peacock standing fifty feet away.

''Here. Kris look!'' She yelled in mock enthusiasm as the feathered thing cried again. Kris put a hand on her mouth.

''She made that noise?'''

'Its a he. These are the ladies.''

Kris laughed relieved and they both made their way down to their companion.  
Kelly, totally oblivious of the man picking his nose and watching her, was struggling with the fire, before she actually understood that, no, you can't light a fire with wet wood, no matter if you were the goddess of fire. She moaned and kicked the pile of wet wood she had made. She was trying to gather some dry pieces when she heard the cry. She blinked and let the wood slip out of her hands.

A slight breeze rustled the foliage around them and caused Jills skin to prick with goose-bumps. Even though it wasn't actually that cold, she felt chilled through anxiety and stress. She tried to peer down at Sabrina's face but could only make out a faint outline of her head. Clouds had obscured the moonlight for the time being, but there was no rain. Jill had to be grateful for that at least. She had waited a few moments to see if Sabrina actually came round. If only she could _see_ her - see what kind of a state she was in! Then a thought occurred to her - could she try making a fire?

"Sabrina? Is that you? Please, wake up, huh?" She so very gently patted her cheek again, desperately wanting the silent figure to come round.

A groan escaped the woman again, this time, followed by a few choice expletives.

"Oh I don't believe it! It IS you Bri!" Jill exclaimed. She knelt close to her old friend and put a hand on her arm, but the contact made Sabrina flinch away immediately, and gasp in pain.

"Oh no Sabrina, it's okay, it's me, Jill!" Jill tried to re-assure her stricken friend. "It's Jill Munroe! Don't worry, no one's gonna hurt you now!" She felt suddenly very angry that Sabrina had been hurt. Angry and very worried. How bad was it? Where had the blood come from?

"J-Jill?" A weak voice uttered in disbelief.

"Yeah Bri, it's me! Oh Bri - what happened to you? You're hurt - how bad is it? I can't see a damn thing!" She still felt the sting around her mouth from her own attack… how long ago was that? But she had experienced worse, she supposed. It felt like she had a fat lip.

Sabrina decided to try and open her eyes, but only one of them seemed to be fully functioning. And everything was hurting. A lot.

"Jill!" She croaked. "I think I … Oh boy… everything hurts!"

Jill muttered her own curse in the darkness. She felt scared, but somehow a little more confident now that she had a friend here. Even if she was hurt. Well that didn't make much sense, she realised.

"Sabrina, I don't know what on earth is going on! I have no idea why we've been kidnapped and left here! All I know is that we're stuck here for some reason! And I'm cold, and I can't see a damn thing! So…" She paused in her little rant, as she felt around her at the dry earth and twigs "…I'm gonna try and make a fire."

There was a muffled sound from Sabrina.

"What?" Jill frowned at Sabrina in the dark. "Did you say something?"

"You…" Sabrina croaked out pitifully "…make fire…" There was a strange rasping sound followed by grunts of pain from Sabrina.

Jill got the point.

""Oh ha ha! Alright, wise-ass, why don't you make the fire then, huh?" Jill sat back and crossed her arms, wondering why she was even bothering to be so worried when Sabrina obviously felt it necessary to crack jokes.

"Well, Gee, Jill! How are you?" She began a rhetorical monologue. "It's been a while, huh? How's the racing going? Win Le Mans yet? Or are you married? And fancy seeing you here!" She finished, sarcastically, pouting in the dark.

"Sorry…" a muffled croak came back. "…needed…diversion…" then another groan as Sabrina tried to shift position a little where she was lying.

Jill immediately regretted her little tirade.

"No, I'm sorry Bri! I'm such a mouth sometimes! Hey look - just lie still and I - I will try to start a fire, okay?" She patted Sabrina lightly on her arm, then set about her task in the darkness.

Thirty minutes later, during which time Sabrina had drifted into an exhausted and dazed sleep, Jill finally managed to make sparks. Forty minutes later, there was smoke and flame.

"YES!" She cried out in triumph at her successful attempt to control nature. "Whoa, that's it…nice little flame, dance for momma…" she muttered to herself as she went about keeping the tiny flames alight. She glanced in Sabrina's direction. There ya go Bri! Who said I can't make fire, huh? Wise-ass! She grinned and was just about to try and rouse her sleeping companion but then thought better of it. She needed to recuperate. Best let her sleep. Jill kept vigil over Sabrina as the flames took hold and she felt some hearty warmth seeping back into her chilled body. And once there was enough of a fire going, she gingerly set another piece of wood alight and hovered with it over Sabrina to get a good look at her friend. And got a gut-wrenching shock.

As Tiffany and Kris made their way back down the bluff, Tiffany brought Kris's attention to something sticking out of the sand a few meters away. Kris followed Tiff to where she stooped and picked out what looked like a cigarette butt. She handed it to Kris.

"What do you think?" She asked Kris.

"Well it's not my brand…" Kris responded without thinking. Then she caught the quizzical look on Tiff's face.

"Just joking, Tiff! I used to smoke in college!" Kris smiled as Tiff grinned.

"So did I!"

"Heh! Bad habit though, huh?"

"Sure is!" Tiff looked down at the offending object.

"It's pretty fresh… still warm…" Kris commented. She wondered briefly how on earth Tiffany had managed to spot such a small object poking out of the sand like that… who would be scanning the ground like that? Maybe Tiff was better at the detective work than she gave her credit for.

They mulled over this new development and what it meant, then made their way on down the bluff to Kelly, who had heard the peacocks cries again, and was getting quite worried. She was just trying to pull up a large piece of wood which was wedged in the sand, to divert her attention from the harrowing cries, when she heard Kris call her name. Relieved, she left the wood and jogged jauntily over to Kris and Tiffany.

"Boy, am I glad to see you two! Did you hear that…" She began, anxiously.

"Relax! It was a peacock!" Tiffany cut in, feeling rather pleased with herself that she knew something that Kelly didn't. Kelly seemed doubtful.

"A peacock? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we saw him!" Tiff replied, grinning.

"And his harem!" Kris added.

"Am I glad to see you two!"

"You said that already!" Kris reminded Kelly.

"But it's true!" And right then, Kelly decided that a group hug was in order. Which was something she very rarely did. Damn, she was going to have to stop being the girly girl in this outfit. But right now, a group hug it was.

They hugged, relieved to have each other, but failed to notice the cigarette smoking man puffing away up on the cliff top. He grinned inwardly. This was going to be a walk in the park! Stupid broads!

A few moments later, Kris showed Kelly what they had found in the sand. Kelly examined it.

"So, peacocks aren't the only animal on this island." She used the term 'animal' deliberately. She hated smokers.

Tiffany leaned against the rock where they were stood and decided to expound on her peacock knowledge.

"Come to think of it…what are the peacocks doing here in the first place? They're not indigenous to this latitude…they aren't even indigenous to this hemisphere!"

Kelly and Kris eyed each other meaningfully. Kris gaped a little. Wow, the woman is a regular girl scout! What next?

Tiffany continued her peacock diatribe "Someone had to bring them here…question is - who?"

Kelly waved the cigarette butt at Tiffany. "Think this could be the 'who'?"

"Well," Tiffany glanced mischievously at Kelly "they aren't indigenous to this latitude - they aren't even indigenous to this hemisphere…!"

"What?" Kelly furrowed her brow at Tiffany. "Who aren't?"

"That's right!" Tiffany grinned broadly. "The Who are from England!" She finished, brightly.

"Kelly was still trying to figure it out.

"Tiff, what are you talking about…!"

"Heh heh!" Kris giggled. "The Who! You know Kelly! Roger Daltry!" She did a pretend guitar strum to emphasise the joke.

"Oh boy!" Kelly rolled her eyes. She wasn't amused. Kris grinned back at Tiff. She decided that actually, even if she was showing off, she really did like Tiff.

"Come on you two - this is serious!" Kelly snapped a little.

Kris stopped smiling.

"Sorry Kelly, you're right. And anyway, apart from the who…" she didn't dare risk a sneaky look at Tiff "Why? I mean, this doesn't make any sense! What are we doing here?" Kris suddenly felt dejected again and still a little guilty that them being there was perhaps, after all, her fault anyway.

They all kneeled on the sand, and Tiffany giggled a little. Kris looked up, baffled.

"Look, if you've got another joke - this is the time to tell it…!"

Tiffany shook her head.

"No! It's just that I've got this great picture in my head of me walking through the quad back in college - yours truly in the ivy coloured halls of academia. I wanted - adventure! Excitement!" She smiled thinly. "I got it!"

Kris looked at her, uncomfortably.

"Here we are, on a tropical island, balmy breezes whisper through the night…" Tiff continued, subdued.

But they were suddenly interrupted by another strange noise from the brush.

"And colourful exotic animals abound everywhere!" Kris added worried.

Kelly looked shell shocked.

"Was that - a peacock?"

"I'd like to hope so!" Kris replied. If she were honest, she could care less. She just wanted a fast boat off this stupid rock right now. Kelly grimaced. It was a good job she hadn't eaten anything recently. She felt quite sick.

Tiffany felt quite scared. She decided to open up a little to Kelly and Kris. Under the circumstances, what else could go wrong for her this day? Yesterday, she was going to learn how to surf. Today, it looked as though she was just going to survive.

"I haven't known you two very long… but I'd like you both to know, that you're both as important to me as my own family." she shyly explained.

"And I'm awful glad you're here, coz if you weren't…I don't think could handle this by myself…" Tiffany admitted freely.

Kelly looked steadily at Tiff. Great. Just what they needed. A jello head. She tried not to let her disappointment show. She gave Tiff a tiny smile of support.

"I'm scared…" Tiff admitted even further.

A peacock crowed again from above and all three girls felt chilled. But Kelly didn't acknowledge Tifffany's last statement - and neither did Kris. Tiffany looked down. Damn. Stupid, Tiff, just stupid. Now they will never see you as part of the group. You just blew it big time! She stared towards the sand, ashamed.

* * *

**If you liked this, please review - we'd love to hear from ya! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we are...next installment - we hope you are enjoying this little journey!**

**please review...we love to hear your thoughts!**

**Lyrics from ColdPlay - "Spies"**

* * *

I awake to find no peace of mind

I said how do you live, as a fugitive down here

Where I cannot see so clear

I said what do I know

Show me the right way to go

The spies came out of the water

And you're feeling so bad cos you know

The spies hide out on every corner

And you can't touch them, no

Cos they're all spies…

They're all spies…

I awake to see that no one is free

We're all fugitives

Look at the way we live

Down here

I cannot sleep from fear, no

I said which way do I turn

Oh I forget everything I learn

The spies came out of the water

And you're feeling so bad coz you know….

* * *

Jill stood stock still over Sabrina, as she hovered the flame over her unconscious friend. Only her hand shook with fright.

She then slowly lowered herself to the ground, careful to keep the flame held high. Jill had seen many things during her time at the

Agency... even on the racetrack... but it didn't make it any less shocking. Even more so that she now saw how her dear friend had been so beaten...

Dry blood caked Sabrina's face... almost covering every inch of her pale skin.

But the blood was the least of Sabrina's problems. Her nose was sickeningly pushed at a crooked angle and vile cuts were gaping along her cheekbones. Jill's gut twisted. She could hardly see Sabrina's eyes at all under the swelling and the dark crust of dried blood. God only knew how else Sabrina had been battered.

She gently placed her index on her friends cheek and a low moan escaped the motionless form. Jill, startled further, then withdrew her hand, afraid she had caused more damage and pain, and looked around to find something to help her with treating the open wounds in her face, but there was nothing else there but the two of them.

"Oh my god Sabrina..." she muttered to herself "...who did this to you, huh?"

Looking down at herself, feeling oppressed in her heavy racing suit, she wondered if she could even find anything sharp with which to tear off some pieces of her clothing...perhaps if she stripped a branch from a tree she could make a jagged edge of sorts...

...aw crap Jill! You are just no good at this stuff! She reprimanded herself crossly. First on the agenda when she got out of here - she refused to contemplate an 'if' - she would enroll on a survival course! You just never know what life is gonna bombard you with next!

She huffed to herself as she got up and went in search of something suitable...

...yet somewhere off to Jills left, a pair of eyes had found them.

Making no sound was important. Not even a twig snapped. A leaf trembled as a better view was sought. Then the movement stopped. The eyes blinked then stared for several moments before...

...another sound emerged from nowhere

...something big

...something heavy

...something... destructive...

The eyes blinked once more then disappeared...

...and as she looked upwards, Jill noticed with immense relief, a pale light infusing itself with the dark, in the far off horizon. Surely this was dawn?

Kelly smiled, and dipped her hand into the sand. The night had come. A nice cosy fire cracked happily in front of them . She brushed some sand off her white socks.

''I think we should get some rest.'' she announced, hoping to get some sleep.

''I'll get the first watch.'' Tiffany offered.

Nice, thought Kelly. Someone else to take responsibility was always welcome. After all she was the older of the three. All the responsibility fell on her shoulders most of the time.

Kris nodded. ''First we should get some more firewood.''

Who would like to wake in the middle of the night to find the fire was dead? And if the fire died then their destiny would be abruptly sealed. After all, there were many animals on the island. The fire kept them at a safe distance.

''There's a big piece of wood down the beach.'' Kelly said. She got up but then made her mind. It would be better if she didn't go alone. ''Help me dig it out, okay?''

''Sure.'' responded Tiffany.

Walking down the beach the tall Angel noticed that Kelly's shocks were still white. She glanced at her own clothes, dirty and filled with sand. She smoothed her zip top and kicked the sand out of her high heels. She saw some sand fall on Kelly's socks and then watched in some small wonder as it immediately fell on the ground with the rest of the kicked up particles. She blinked.

She kicked some more sand and the result was the same.

A thought started to form in her mind. Were Kelly's socks invincible? Could it be? There is no other explanation! The sand is wet! It should stick in the damn white socks like a leech! In contrast, it was repelled like a magnet. She shook her head. Not a night in the island and she was already imagining things. Not good Tiffany, not good.

Kelly pointed out to them the big piece of wood sticking up off the sand. She bent and grabbed at it. They did the same.

Kris began to count back from three to one for no obvious reason. She still had that scouty look on her face.

With an abrupt move the girls pulled the wood free of the sand. Tiffany, busy observing Kelly's socks - still pure white - needed a little time before she actually saw what the wood.

''Oh no!''

''Oh my god...'' agreed Kelly.

Kris raised her eyebrows as she read.

''Propriedad Privada! No pase! Isla de Diablo. Una reserva para animales...''

She looked at Tiffany. ''I don't know Spanish. What does it say?''

Kelly sighed. ''There's English on top! Read it!''

''Oh! Private property! Keep out! Diablo Island. Animal preserve. Wild Animals-Dange-'' she read out loud.

''Kris, we can read! '' snapped Kelly.

''Oh... sorry.''

''I think we'd better get back to the fire.'' She said mildly, secretly regretting her anger.

Tiffany blinked at their small argument. Oh, what a nice time to argue! She thought ruefully. She silently prayed she wouldn't have to choose a side.

They took the big piece of the hard material and pulled it to their fire.

Meanwhile, the man watching them was amused. A vulgar smile formed on his face as the three young women bent to lift the sign.

This was going to be a hell of a week, he told to himself.

The next morning, Kelly headed the team through the rough terrain, mindful of every possible danger lurking in the tall grass and dense undergrowth, after they had cleared the bluff. Presently, they all heard the sound of trickling water together, and they all stopped and looked at each other in gleeful surprise.

"Hey!" Tiff called, from the rear. "You hear that?"

"I hear it!" Kris grinned. "C'mon Kelly - follow that sound!" The relieved three climbed up a small hillock to where they happily found a rock pool, and a small tumble of fresh clean water splashing its way idyllically down into the pool.

''Here Kelly, you found it - you deserve the first drink!'' Kris joked, just thankful they had found water.

Kris screamed playfully as she slipped a little and caught Kelly's hand for help. Kelly made a grimace as water splashed all over her, but she smiled.

Kris splashed water everywhere and laughed. ''I didn't know water tastes so good!'' She managed to gasp, between handfuls of the fresh spring water.

''I didn't know anything tasted so good! Ever!'' said Tiffany loudly and suppressed a laugh as she harmlessly sprinkled water in Kris and Kelly's direction.

Yet then, just as they were all enjoying refreshing water and wholesome companionship, the sound of an engine drew close and the laughter ceased immediately.

They climbed away from the water, and stood together, listening to the sound of radio chatter between Case and his flunky.

"Which way?" Tiffany asked, now plainly worried.

"It sounds like there's only one way...that way." Kelly nodded in a direction away from the radio chatter.

"Let's spread out..." Kris suggested.

"Let's split right up so that they have three targets instead of one..." Kelly replied. Kris didn't mean that exactly, and was not happy with the idea, but took Kelly's lead anyway. She trusted Kelly implicitly. She watched as Kelly climbed higher up - she supposed - to get a better vantage point, but also looked down and watched in concern as Tiff tried to sneak lower, through the jutting rocks.

She could see though that Tiff had the better cover. Kelly was needlessly exposing herself to the line of sight of whoever was tracking them. What was Kelly thinking of? But Kris made the decision to follow Kelly. Was there after all, a flaw in Kelly's plan of action then?

or... Kris wondered to herself...was she just needing to be nearer to Kelly than to Tiff... she suddenly felt very insecure ... and Kelly was now taking charge of them all. She needed this, she realised. She needed Kelly to take charge right now. Kris was ...scared. She took one last glance as Tiff picked her way down the rock and disappeared behind another jagged boulder, then, feeling somewhat ashamed, climbed upwards after Kelly.

Kelly glanced backwards and ground her teeth. Kris was panicking and she couldn't see Tiffany anymore. She looked around and held Kris behind so they wouldn't be seen from the armed man chasing them. Nuts...now Tiffany was totally lost to them both. Kelly felt suddenly guilty. Where was Tiff? Why didn't Kris stay within sight of both of them? Too late now, she thought ruefully. They needed

to keep moving. She lowered her head and tried to cover as much of herself as she could behind the hard rocks. She heard Kris breathing heavily behind her.

Then suddenly Tiffany appeared and was now within their line of sight, down at the waters edge. Oh Tiff...stay there, she prayed.

Yet as she watched, Kelly's utmost concern turned to horror as Tiffany made a break from cover and stepped towards their assailant.

What the hell was Tiffany doing? Kelly came to a stop and felt Kris stop behind her also. She's gonna get herself wiped! The thought cut through Kelly's mind like ice. Tiffany crept close, then with perfect timing, caught the man off guard momentarily, both struggling for possession of the rifle he carried.

Kelly and Kris both watched in absolute incredulity as Tiffany continued to take on her foe. Tiffany kicked low to the gut of her aggressor, but it wasn't enough. With sharp reflexes, the man easily took the kick then swung the butt of the rifle with brute force, clear into Tiffany's face, knocking her backwards into the pool behind. She was out before she even hit the water.

"Tiffany?" Kris started forward in anguish, to help her friend, but Kelly quickly held her back.

"Kris!" Kris heard Kelly warn her, as she struggled in Kelly's grasp.

"What are you doing? We've got to help her!" Kris desperately now wanted to get down to where she had just seen Tiffany disappear lifelessly under the water. Oh please Tiffany, please... the horrific scene she had just witnessed rebounded back into her mind with such ferocity that she now wanted to break free of Kelly completely, regardless of the danger she would place herself...and probably Kelly, in. But Kelly held her fast.

"We can't help her by getting caught!" Kelly urged a reluctant yet terrified Kris upwards and away from the scene. They both already knew they had been spotted by the rifle wielding man.

"Go, go!" Kelly urged further, pushing and jostling Kris onwards, as the man with the rifle, picked his way intently, easily, towards them.

Kelly looked up from her rope tying, realising that Kris had gone quiet again.

"Kris, are you okay?" She was always wary of Kris's silences. It usually meant she was brooding.

Kris looked up at Kelly but didn't smile.

"No, not really." She sighed. Why should she be okay? They were stuck on a stupid island somewhere off Mexico, someone was trying to kill them, and for all they knew, Tiffany was already ... dead. She forced her mind to utter the word in her thoughts, but it was purely a mental exercise. She couldn't bring herself to actually believe Tiff was dead.

"Kris?"

Kris again looked at Kelly. Kelly, whom she thought, after all this time, was the one who cared so very deeply for people.

"Kelly! Why should I be okay? Look at the mess we're in!" Kris decided she didn't want to keep silent now.

Kelly finished what she was doing, put the rope down and looked at Kris. She could see hurt in her eyes.

"This is about Tiffany, right?"

"Yes it's about Tiffany - what else would it be about, Kelly?" Kris replied, feeling her emotions starting to get the better of her. "I mean, we left her for dead!"

"Oh Kris!" Kelly began. "Look, we didn't kill Tiff - that man did! We're not responsible!" She tried to reason with her friend. She was trying to be practical and level headed, but she was afraid that, in Kris's eyes she was coming over as totally unsympathetic.

Kris's eyes went hard. "No, but we left her for dead Kelly. We did that. We ran off and left her in the water to drown!"

"What else could we do?" Kelly's voice was raised and she was clearly feeling blamed. "He had a weapon and we didn't! What did you want me to do, Kris - run out in front of him and get us both shot?"

"No!" Kris replied angrily. "No of course not! But we should have done something Kelly! We should have tried harder to help! But we didn't, we just ran!" Kris faltered. " I just ran!"

There was a moments silence as Kelly listened to this last remark.

"You mean I made you run, huh, Kris?" Kelly then asked quietly, with meaning.

Kris gave Kelly a hooded look.

"That's what it felt like to me..." Except that deep inside, Kris was already blaming herself and not Kelly.

Kelly tutted and looked away. This was exactly what they didn't need right now - to be breaking apart under the strain. She looked back at Kris and saw the anxiety written plain on her face.

"Look Kris..." Kelly was finding it hard to hold her temper down, "...you know we had to get out of there or we would have either been killed or caught. We had no choice. For what it's worth, I think Tiff should have stayed under cover. For what it's worth, I think she put all of our lives in danger!" She snapped a twig she had been twisting through her hands.

"Oh so now it's all Tiff's fault?" Kris immediately responded, suddenly not believing the way the conversation was turning.

"Yes, if you must know!" Kelly blurted out before she could stop herself. Kris stood up from where she was sat and rounded on Kelly.

"I do not believe you Kelly!" She said heatedly. "We were caught by surprise! Tiffany did what any of us would have done! She tried to take out the bad guy! That's what we do - that's what we're trained for! And we just left her!" I just left her! Kris thought to herself bitterly.

She turned away then, turned her back on Kelly, tears beginning to well up. Tears of anger and stress, emotion bubbling over with the stress of the argument that had been brewing for some time and was now finally here. But Kris hated it. She hated that she was arguing with her best friend. But Tiffany was owed this much at least. She had folded her arms without realising it and now she found herself rubbing her arms as if she was cold. Maybe she was, even in this humid place. Everything was wrong - everything seemed so off. Dammit, if only she hadn't gotten everyone dragged out here in the first place...

"Kris!" Kelly's insistent voice cut through her emotionally strung out thoughts. She turned back around to face Kelly, wondering if she'd ever see her in the same light again. Then she looked - really looked at her friend and saw that Kelly was crying. Silent tears that Kelly only shed when under extreme duress. Kris gulped back her own tears.

"Kris... please - I'm sorry - I didn't mean that about Tiff." Kelly said quietly, looking for some kind of forgiveness in Kris. Kris took a step towards Kelly but Kelly shifted in her spot and seemed uncomfortable - so unsure of herself. Not like Kelly at all. Kris stopped and waited.

"God, I wanted so much to help her!" Kelly's head dropped. Kris felt uneasy. Was this an admission? She took another step closer, mindful of Kelly's space. Mindful of the fact that she herself should be ... admitting her own failure towards Tiff.

"Kelly, I'm sorry too! I shouldn't be taking this out on you."

Kelly looked up, and Kris saw a raw pain etched across Kelly's face. Dammit. This was not how things were supposed to be between them. Kris covered the rest of the distance and sat down next to Kelly, some of the anxiety beginning to ease away.

Kelly sighed. "Maybe Tiff made it, huh?"

Kris was silent for a moment, reflecting on the miserable tone of Kelly's voice and the possibilities surrounding their friends survival.

Kris sighed and put her arm around Kelly's shoulders then, deciding that Kelly needed this, even if she wasn't ever going to ask for some kind of help.

"I think we should keep looking, Kelly." Kris replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The fire had died long ago. Jill was cold. Very cold. But, she really did not want to move around, in-case she woke Sabrina. Jill had watched dawn break, seen a beautiful sun rise ... and found some comfort in that. Yet, as the darkness leached away, to be replaced by a spectacular show of glorious morning sky, Jill found herself saddened by what the glinting morning light was truly showing her.

She again looked down at Sabrina. Now she could see in almost full daylight, the detail that the torchlight had left out. And it broke her heart.

Jill shifted herself closer to her still sleeping companion.

"Hey Bri..." Jill tried not to look at the damage on her friends face. It stung too much. She ever so gently patted Sabrina's cheek.

"Hey..."

There was a soft moan, a slight gasp.

Jills eyes widened.

"Bri?" She gasped.

"Bri... can you hear me? It's Jill!" Jill took one of Sabrina's hands in her own, and squeezed it.

"Please Bri...come on! I need you! Please...wake up, will ya?"

Through her consciousness, Sabrina could hear a soft whining. Something was wrong. Something needed fixing. Her mind fluttered in and out of cognisance. But yet... she knew that voice.

And as her mind began to clear, as her thoughts began to make sense, Sabrina realised that Jill was trying to get through to her. Again. Yet with all her might as it was, Sabrina could still not summon the strength to open her eyes. Instead, she tried for a vocal pitch at her friend.

"Will ya give me a break, Jill?" She managed to croak. Jill felt hurt.

Oh great Bri!

"Bri..." Jill poked at her friend. " Sabrina…look I know, you're not in good shape... but Bri...can you hear me?"

Sabrina opened her good eye and raised the eyebrow.

"What?" She managed to croak out again. This was becoming annoying. She needed to sleep. She needed to rest, to recuperate... what the hell was Jill trying to do to her?

"We need to find water Bri... and...food..." Jill sat right next to Sabrina to get a really good look at her injuries. It really was not a pleasant sight.

"Oh yeah food..." Sabrina croaked out once more. "The first thing on your mind, huh Jill..."

Jill at once felt hurt and rebuked.

"Hey, not fair, Bri!" She cried. If Bri was fit, she no doubt would have punched her arm. Right now...it was not a good idea.

"Bri... I need you to try and ... get up!" Jill insisted. Jill was getting more worried for their survival by the hour. As far as she knew, both of them had not eaten or drunk anything in the last twelve hours or so. She knew all about dehydration. She could - almost - go without food for...so long. But she knew desperately that both of them needed to find water soon. Or things were going to get worse. Especially for Sabrina.

Jill hovered over her, impatiently.

"Bri, please...can you try to stand?" .

"Are you … kidding me?" Sabrina stuttered, painfully gasping still.

"No Bri…I'm not kidding! Really I'm not! We have to move on and find some water … or…something… or…" Jill's voice petered out as she just suddenly felt the weight of the whole situation come crushing down on her.

Sabrina then looked up at Jill, still in her race suit, looking quite dishevelled, anxious and stressed. She also saw the markings of a bruise at the side of her mouth that she hadn't really noticed yet. Feeling a little ashamed of her current lack of control over things, she nodded her head.

"Okay Jill. Give me a hand, huh?" Sabrina slowly and reluctantly reached an arm up and Jill knelt, gripped her friend gently under the arm and gingerly lifted.

Sabrina's ribs screamed and she almost collapsed again with the blinding agony. "I got ya Bri," Jill grunted, as she helped Sabrina to her feet.

"You can do this..." Through gritted teeth, Sabrina managed her own grunt - of pain. Finally, Sabrina was on her feet, gasping with the agonising effort. "Oh Jeez it hurts... I don't know if I can..."

"Oh please Bri, you can! I know you can!" Jill encouraged. "Just take a few breaths...okay?" She knew Sabrina was in agony, but she also knew they had to move. Sabrina took a few breaths, then steadied herself against Jill.

"Okay Jill... you're in charge... for now!" She gave her friend a sidelong glance. "Don't get too used to the idea!"

Jill patted her back. "Me? Your kidding! I wasn't even allowed near the candy jar until I was ten!"

She gently propelled an unwilling Sabrina forward, little shuffling steps at a time. it was slow painful going, but after a little while, Sabrina's limbs began to loosen a little, and she managed somehow to bear the grinding pain her ribs were giving her. She would thank Jill later for this...

''There you go Bri. Put the right foot in front of the left foot in front of the right, there you are... good girl.''

''Jill...'' Sabrina mumbled annoyed.

''Yep, sorry.''

''I know how to walk... kay?'

''Yes Bri.''

She managed a small smile to her tall friend that went wasted as she had closed her eyes. ''Hey Bri...'' she whispered but she got no response. They kept 'walking' across the beach.

Jill decided it was time to have some fun. She noticed Sabrina's clothing for the first time.

"Leather pants?" She smirked.

''Hey, Bri... where were you?''

''Huh?''

came a soft reply.

''Before you came here?'' she kept asking. ''Where were you?''

''Oh... was... in a restaurant...'' she uttered and then stopped as the pain the talking caused her became unbearable.

''Alone?''

''Jill...''

''You were with a guy?''

''Jill... please...''

''Sabrina's got a boyfriend! Sabrina's got a boyfriend!''

Sabrina kept herself from laughing. This piercing voice reached to her ears like molten gold, comforting her nerves.

''Sabrina HAD a boyfriend.''

She replied cracking her eyes open only to be blinded by the sun.

''Then a pack of crazy gals took her… with you!"

''Tch, don't ya like my company Miss Duncan? I'm deeply hurt.'' Jill joked.

''It's fine... can't... complain.''

''But not like the guy!'' Jill chirped mockingly.

''Well...''

They laughed, restrained.

''But leather pants?'' Jill pointed .

''Hey, shut up...''

Jill sensed the tiredness in her friend's voice and decided to be nicer. ''Okay.''

They took a yet another turn in the woods before, exhausted, they almost fell together. At last Jill allowed her to sit on a rock so she could check the area around for any plants that she might be able to use.

''Now, don't go away huh?''

she smiled.

''Yep, like, run the whole forest.''

''You know what I mean.''

Sabrina leant behind on the rock and found some comfort to the cool surface. When she opened her eyes again she realised she had fallen asleep. Or else she would have felt the sun burning her cheeks before.

Where was Jill?

She jumped to her feet, like she did in her normal state and saw the ground come surprisingly close to her face as she landed on her stomach in even more pain. She then pushed her body up, deciding this was no time to fool around.

''Jill?''

she asked the empty air.

''Hey J-''

Her voice was cut by a sharp cry she couldn't recognise.

She pushed her body up and managed to get in a sitting position. She rolled back and grabbed a tree for support.

The branch she had her hands on was weak and broke, showering her with dried leaves.

She stretched her arms for balance and somehow got to her feet.

''Nice.'' she whispered and took a step ignoring the stinging on her ribs.

She took some more steps and stopped to check if Jill was around.. She wasn't there.

Sabrina cursed herself and started walking in a completely different direction, hoping to find her. She stepped on something circular and before she new it she was in the air, hanging from the left foot by a tree vine.

She let out a cry of anger.

''DAMN IT! I JUST WANTED A DATE! JILL!''

She bent up to see if she could untie herself but it was impossible. And as if this wasn't enough a really big cat came slowly pacing towards her. She glanced at it. A tiger? Seriously? Of all the times?

''CAN THIS GET MORE FRUSTRATING? JILL COME OVER HERE!''

The tiger seemed disturbed by her voices and left, but a much smaller one, she supposed it was his/her kid stayed. It came next to her and stretched a paw to her hair, currently hanging from the gravity, and started toying with the loosened strands.

She held her breath.

This wasn't possible. It was science fiction! She closed her eyes and tried again to reach the vine she was tied, lifting the baby tiger with her. She fell again and heard a voice calling her name.

''Sabrina? WHERE ARE YOU?''

Jills cry appeared to startle the tiger cub, and it mewled, then pattered off into the undergrowth.

Sabrina sighed with relief. She really didn't need momma tiger to come back.

"JILL!" Sabrina tried to shout out. But all she could manage now was a weak croak. Her chest and ribs felt like they were coming apart at the seams, and her nose felt like ... well... she knew soon that if she didn't get upright, it would likely explode right off her face... She dangled still upside down, feeling too exhausted to try and grab the vine again. Maybe it was better just to give in… to the stars and everything...

"Sabrina!" Jill's surprised voice jolted her out of a daze.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Jill had to suppress a laugh. She put her hand over her mouth to cover the curl happening at each end of it, even though she was sure Bri couldn't see her face. Oh I do not believe what I am seeing, she thought. Don't laugh Jill, just don't ... just don't... She bit her lip to keep from giggling, then approached Sabrina on the side she could see her face.

"So... "

Jill had folded her arms and was giving Bri a chastising look.

"I leave you alone for just TWO minutes Bri... and off you go monkeying around by yourself again...!" Dammit! Wrong Jill! She almost laughed out loud then at her choice of words but stopped herself just in time.

"Enjoying yourself, huh Jill?" Sabrina croaked again. Then Jill stepped up to Sabrina and took her shoulders to help relieve the weight a little.

"AARGH..OW DAMMIT JILL!" Sabrina howled in pain.

"Gosh sorry Bri - I'm sorry!" Jill immediately lost all the humour of the situation and suddenly realised it would not be an easy task to release Bri.

Jill took a small step back to inspect the obvious trap that Sabrina had wandered into. A simple vine and pulley trick. Simple but effective. Poor Bri, this was just not her lucky day... Jill mused. Hell, it was no-ones lucky day! Just how the hell was she going to get Bri down?

"Are you gonna stand there all day Jill, while the blood pools in my brain? Huh?"

Sabrina's sarcasm could cut when she felt like it. Unfortunately, it was going to take more than sarcasm to cut the vine Sabrina was hanging off.

"I know Bri, I'm sorry! Just gimme a second here will ya?" She walked over and checked where the vine was tied off at. "This aint gonna be easy!"

"Jeez!" Sabrina muttered to herself. Louder, "Hey sure Jill, we got aaaaalll day, I love hanging around with you, you know? It sure beats the dating game any day, right?"

Jill stepped up to the vine and tried to untie it, mindful of just what would happen next. She pursed her lips.

"Hey, I was just about to win Le Mans! Who cares about your crummy leather clad date?" She replied, a little too bitterly.

"Now are you gonna listen to me so's I can get you down, or are you just gonna gripe at me all day?"

Jill was getting a little fractious, and she didn't mind at all taking it out on Bri right now.

Someone was going to get it, and it might as well be a soft target.

Sabrina couldn't believe what Jill had just said. Crummy date? Oh boy, was she gonna get it when she got down off here...

"Hey, if I HAD all day - Jill - sure - I would kick your butt all the way to Le Mans and back! As it is... I think I'm about to pass out!"

And Sabrina promptly did just that. Jill however, continued her tirade against all that was just not fair in the universe.

"Well that'll be just fine Sabrina, coz when I loosen this rope, you're gonna fall on your head anyway, so you might as well be out of it!"

She grunted as she pushed and pulled at the strong sinewy vine, feeling at last, some slack. Whoever did this wasn't that strong, if Jill herself could untie it. She began to wonder at that, then realised that Bri had gone silent. She looked back over her shoulder at Sabrina and saw no movement. Yup, she thought. She's out. Oh well, this might not hurt so much then. She gave her friend one last look before getting on and finishing the job of releasing her. She winced as the vine slid rapidly through her hands and she grabbed for all she was worth to try and stop the free fall. She thought she had managed to grip on and hold most of Bri's weight, but a soft 'whump' in the earth behind her told her that... she might not have managed totally. She dropped the vine and hurried back over to Sabrina.

Jill sat hunched down next to Bri's yet again, outstretched form. Boy, she was gonna be so dead when Bri came round... she lightly swatted Bri's cheek. Her eyes roved over Sabrina's poor battered face and she felt saddened and shocked still, at the mess she was in. Well what a mess they were both in anyway. How the hell were they supposed to get out of ... wherever they damned well were? And as she sat fretting about matters, she suddenly thought she could hear the sound of trickling water. She stilled and listened further. Nothing. Then a slight breeze stirred the air, and with it, came the sound again. She tilted her head to check the direction. Where? Where was it coming from? She turned into the breeze. There! She grinned. And about time too!

"Oh Bri! I just heard water...!" She looked back down at an unconscious Sabrina, and redoubled her efforts to wake her up.

"Hey, c'mon, Bri! Wake up! We found water, come on!" She continued swatting at Sabrina until finally, her eyes opened.

"Ugh... what.. ?"

Sabrina blinked and tried to focus on Jill, then the so very recent memory flooded her mind. She allowed her mind to then put two and two together...

"You... dropped me!" She uttered, squinting up at Jill.

But Jill was too excited to feel guilty. "Bri forget about that now - I think we've found water! Come on, get up!"

"What?"

Even Sabrina's interest was piqued now, and she forgot about the drop.

Sabrina tried her best to get to her feet with a little surprising speed for her state. Jill eyes widened in surprise, but then, she decided, it might be the excitement fuelling some adrenalin. She held her friend and kept her from falling again, even if she didn't feel like it.

They walked together, following the sound of what seemed to be like water.

''I hope what we heard isn't some kind of wild animal.'' Sabrina pointed out.

''And what kind of animal makes this sound?''

''All of them. Depends on the timing.''

''Shall I tie you up again?''

Sabrina cocked her eyebrow at Jill with annoyance.

''Okay, okay. Let's just find the damn river huh?''

Sabrina sighed and nodded. It felt like she had to sleep for years. She just wanted to get back to sleep... sleep... cover, mattress... blanket...

''Hey Bri!''

The blond's voice brought her back to reality.

''I'm sorry.''

They came to an abrupt halt as the sound was getting really intense.

They peeked through the trees but couldn't see anything.

''You think something's here?''

''Except this cubs mum? Nope.''

''Sabrina, please try to follow me. Can you see the river?''

''What river?''

''Oh, Bri, forget it... just forget it."

Jill shook her head. It was of no use trying to make Sabrina help her now. She seemed to be a long away off, leaning on her now. And then finally she recognised the colour of water and a clearing among the endless green of the plants and vegetation.

She hauled Sabrina close and stopped suddenly. She opened her eyes and looked around, as if afraid.

Cold. Too cold, too wet... water...she was in ice cold water... it was flowing all around her... she spluttered then sat up, coughing and spluttering. She felt terrible. Her jaw ached and ... she touched her fingers to another ache at the base of her skull. She shivered and her teeth chattered as she began to take in her surroundings. Then her eyes rested across the water on a blurry outline, and as her eyes focussed, she sat up straighter and almost couldn't believe her eyes. A cat! A great big...tiger! What the ...? What is it doing?

''What is it Jill? What the-''

Jill patted her back. ''It's okay.'

''Look at there. There's water.''

''Ooh... water...'' she muttered.

'But it may be full of germs... and bacteria... how will we be sure we can drink it?'' Jill said, concerned for her poor grumbling stomach.

"Nice kitty!" She muttered, wondering if it was sizing her up for dinner. Did tigers like the water? She wasn't sure. Her teeth chattered some more.

"Nice kitty," she repeated, and held her hand up. "You stay in your space and I'll stay in mine...!"

''Oh, lemme alone Jill... you can have the bacteria of my water, I don't want them . I'll drink.'' came Sabrina's half reply.

''But Bri! You might get sick!''

''MORE sick?''

''Uh... I guess we have no choice, do we?''

''Nope.''

And as she watched, incredibly, the tiger sank down on its haunches like a great big pussy cat, studied her a little, then slinked off.

''No choice at all Jill.''

''Pffff...''

"I don't believe it! A tiger that knows Est!" She muttered to herself, in relief. She wondered briefly, if there was any such thing as Tiger Tai Chi, before her thoughts closed in, and she fell back with a splash into the water, losing consciousness.

They both closed in on the river but before Sabrina could lower herself to drink, Jill gasped and took a step back, causing them both to lose their balance.

Sabrina grunted. ''What is it now? The bacteria are bigger than us here?''

''No, look Bri! Here!''

Sabrina mumbled something and looked further. About 30 feet from them a person was lying face down the water.

"Look there!"

''What the... hell is going on in this island?''

''And how do you know it's an island?''

''Well, its earth and got sea around it! That's what I learned at school an island is!''

She made a circular movement with her free hand to underline her words.

''Let's get out of here Bri! Now!''

She turned to go but Sabrina stood still. ''Hey, hold it!''

''Lets see who it is huh?''

Jill turned away her face. ''No way I'm going there! Look! It's a damn tiger there!''

''I think it's a woman...'' Sabrina continued, impetuous.

''Sabrina, do you hear a word I say?'

''Jill, lets go, the tiger will leave when we get there, come on!''

''Damn it Sabrina!''

''Don't yell at me! Yell at the striped kitty!''

''Striped kitty?'' Jill stood puzzled with her friend choice of words a little.

Enough to allow her to draw closer to the inert form in the water.

''Hey, weren't you ready to collapse or something?'' She ground her teeth.

''Hey Duncan! You were supposed to be in-''

She paused as Sabrina splashed her way to the form before falling on her knees.

''Tch...''

She rushed to her side mumbling curses to the universe.

Sabrina held her breath for the pain to subside a little and poked a finger at the form's side.

''Hey... you alive?''

the form moved and turned to face her. She could clearly see it was a woman with striking blond hair like Jill's.

They eyed each other for a while and then suddenly the blond woman let out a yell and shot forward.

''You jerks!''

Sabrina felt he world slip away as her head banged hard on rock behind her. Jill growled and raised her fist at the woman.

''Hey! Back off! Get of her! NOW!''

She pushed her behind and they wrestled in the water splashing around.

There was another growl from behind them and they both stopped as they saw a pair of huge cats close by.

They glanced at each other.

''Let's get out of here.'' urged Jill taking her hands away from the woman, taking hold of Sabrina's waist.

The woman nodded and put her hands around Sabrina too. Jill stopped.

''Hey-''

''You're not with them, are you?''

''huh?''

''You were brought here, like us? Me and my friends.''

Jill nodded. ''Let's go.''

''Let me help.''


	6. Chapter 6

Kris picked her way steadily through the brush, mindful of snakes, spiders, and any other creepy things she'd rather not think about. Kelly was a few steps in front of her. They hadn't spoken much since their previous altercation. Kris wasn't sure what Kelly's mood was right now, but she felt fine to be the rear guard anyway. So long as Kelly kept her informed of any reptiles heading their way. She glanced up at Kelly and watched for a few moments as Kelly doggedly kept a good pace going, seemingly in control of the situation.

Even as she then studied as many shadows and dark spaces as she could as she passed along, Kris could not have noticed that she was actually being watched, from some distance away.

"Yeah Case..it's me... the blonde and the brunette are headed down river. They're probably looking for the one that ...went for a swim..!"

He smiled an ugly smile to himself. Then listened back to the response.

He continued walking as he listened.

"Yeah, well they aint going far... I think your friend is round here someplace too...there's going to be quite a party, heh heh!"

"Okay boss... will report back in thirty minutes. Over and out." He clicked the radio off and resumed his steadfast tracking of the quarry up ahead. Not long now, girlies, not now, he thought gleefully to himself. Nothing like a bit of bitch bashing on a fine and sunny afternoon! He began to hum to himself a little. Yet as he strode on, little was he aware that he himself... was also being watched...

Kelly looked back at Kris, to see her keeping pace behind her without much problem. She paused and Kris looked up.

"What's wrong Kelly? You hear something?" Kris became a little more anxious. She wiped the hair out of her eyes and eyed Kelly, expecting some kind of more bad news.

"Kris... haven't you noticed? We've hardly said two words to each other for the last hour...I thought we'd cleared the air?" Kelly looked pained. Something had just prickled her bottom.

The helicopters engines then suddenly whirred into life and it rose like a gleaming huge canary up right before Kelly and Kris. They stood gob-smacked as it then rose right over their heads and headed off towards who knew where...the writing Tash-a clearly visible on its tail.

Kris and Kelly watched the yellow bird until it was too small in the distance.

"Well!" Kelly exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh boy!" Kris exclaimed also, still shading her eyes from the sun.

"Where the hell did that just come from?" Kelly exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips in frustration. Kris grimaced.

"I dunno Kel... but it looks like we're sitting ducks out here still... we gotta find Tiff...and we gotta find cover ... fast!"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, let's keep moving huh? I don't want any more nasty surprises like that... I like my pants on me just the way they are!"

Kris giggled. "Hey Kel... keep yer pants on, I couldn't swallow any more hurt pride!"

Kelly turned in an answering grin. "It's okay Kris, I get the point. Now... which way...?"

"As the crow flies?" Kris shrugged, and winked at Kelly. Kelly sighed then took the lead again, following her previous chosen path.

Tiffany and Jill somewhat unsteadily kept their arms around Sabrina as they helped her along, trying to cover a little ground before nightfall.

Even if none of them had any idea whatsoever where they were going...away from the tigers right now seemed a good idea.

"Do you guys... know where we're going?" Sabrina stuttered out in a half whisper. She was not entirely confident of Jill's survival instincts in a situation like this. And the other girl...what was her name? She had no idea about her!

Jill grunted with her efforts. "No Bri, I have absolutely no idea where we're going!" Jill said in exasperation.

"I have no idea where the hell we are... what the hell we're doing here... where we just came from...or where the hell we're going! Okay?" She stopped then, and Tiffany stopped to, all three of them taking a breather. Sabrina grunted in pain.

"I need to rest...!" She gasped. Tiffany and Jill looked at each other then lowered Sabrina gently to the ground.

"Okay..." Sabrina whispered. "It's okay... Jill,... calm... down!" She muttered between breaths. Tiffany sat down beside her.

"What happened to you... Sabrina?" Tiffany asked gently. Sabrina seemed to be the only one who was carrying such injuries. None of the rest of them were.

"Ugh..." She squinted across to Tiffany, trying to take in little breaths. "I didn't want ...to go quietly... go ...figure!"

"Oh!" Tiffany then felt terrible for asking. Her heart thumped a little as she imagined what kind of thing could have taken place. Then her thoughts were interrupted as Jill flopped down next to her.

"I don't feel so good!" She complained, running a hand through her damp sweaty hair.

"Jeez, Jill..." Bri wheezed. "Now… what's...wrong?"

Jill scowled her best scowl at her friend.

"Oh gee thanks Bri! Take up all the sympathy why don't you?" She stood up again and walked over to a tree, to find some shade, then shucked herself down and rested against it, closing her eyes.

"Dammit!" Sabrina muttered under her breath. Tiffany stayed beside Bri, bewildered at this little outburst. She wasn't really sure what to do or say next. Weren't they good friends or something?

"Hey...guys... don't we like... need to stick together here?" She tried.

Sabrina grunted again and seemed to nod. Tiff cast a glance over to Jill, who now seemed to be completely ignoring both of them. Great.

Now what? Piggy in the middle. Just the way I always get it, she groaned inwardly.

"Here..." Sabrina reached out an arm to Tiffany. "Help me up, would ya?"

She gave Sabrina a doubtful look.

"I thought you wanted to rest?"

"Well now I don't!" Bri snapped. She still held her arm out and Tiffany sighed, taking it and helping a very pained Bri back to her feet. Then Bri let go.

"Thanks..." she uttered more softly, then wobbled her way across to Jill.

Jill felt her shadow fall across her eyelids and opened her eyes, looking up.

"What?" She seemed...almost hostile, Sabrina thought, alarmed.

"Hey Jill... sorry okay...?" Sabrina tried a reconciliatory gesture.

"No! It's NOT okay!" Jill snapped also. "I have to get stuck on this stinking island after losing my race cuz some Goddam idiot decided to kidnap me for God only knows WHAT reason..."

Jills temper was in full flare now. She struggled back to her feet and rounded on Sabrina.

"...then I have to put up with you being sick n' injured n' all... I try to help you, look after you, run around after you... and all I ever get is your stupid snidey comments all day..." Jill paced back and forth in front of Sabrina, letting rip now. Tiffany's mouth dropped open as she stood in shock, watching Jill launch such a tirade against a fragile Sabrina.

"... and then there's the Goddam flies, the Goddam wild animals here... there's nothing the hell to eat...!" And at this point Jill gave Sabrina a warning glare. Sabrina looked innocent and held her hands up defensively.

"... and I am so tired, I smell bad... my Goddam hair is so awful...I got a headache the size of the chip on your shoulder...!"

"JILL!" Sabrina interrupted, shouting as much as she could manage without breaking her whole ribcage.

Jill stopped pacing then and looked at Sabrina.

" I DON'T CARE!" She shouted back. Then Jill took to her heels and walked away, past Sabrina, her face flushed and sweating, her eyes flashing with anger and resentment. Sabrina tried to grab her as she passed, but Jill shook her off and hurried away, away from both of them, and disappeared into the brush. "JILL!" Tiffany called out also, and started after her.

"Don't! Leave her to cool off!" Sabrina called back. She sat down where she was, and Tiffany stood looking to where Jill had disappeared.

She bit her lip and looked back at Sabrina. Oh great! Jeez, I would rather have Kelly and Kris back any day, than these two moaning minnies! She decided sourly.

Jills head felt too hot. Her whole body felt like it was in a sauna. Which it was, in the race suit she was impractically stuffed into. She swished some branches out of the way as she stomped away from her companions, too agitated to be bothered with anyone right now.

She was way too hot, so very thirsty... and... she stopped dead. What the...?

Right in front of her, stood a very, very large lady, who had obviously heard her coming and seemed a little startled by Jills presence. Jill was more than a little startled herself.

"Hey! Now who the hell are you? What are you doing in here?" Jill demanded quickly, her temper still up. "Are you spying on us?"

The large lady smiled sickeningly. Jill really didn't like the look of that smile, and didn't like the look of the gun she withdrew from her trouser pocket either.

"Okay chicken, just take it nice and easy..." The big lady said.

"Hey..." Jill held her hands up a little. "No need for that thing! I just came in the trees to cool off a little! I don't need any trouble!" Jill glanced behind her, thoroughly annoyed, and could catch a glimpse of Tiffany and Sabrina sitting down.

"In fact, if you want trouble, lady, go and give those two some for me! I don't need them! I got nothing to do with them!" She pouted, then drew an arm across her forehead.

"Jeez I'm so hot! Hey, you got anything to drink?"

The large lady narrowed her eyes at Jill. Was this chicken for real? Didn't she have any idea what kind of trouble she was in? But then a thought struck her. Mmm, this could be useful...

"Hey, girl... sure, I gotta drink. Want one?" The large lady bent and lifted a canister that Jill hadn't seen, off the ground. Her eyes grew wide in anticipation and she hurried on over. But as she approached, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Gah, the woman needed a shower even more badly than she did! Oh my god, what kind of a rank smell was that? She had never smelled such bad BO. But Jills thirst overrode the need to gag, and she took the proffered drink from the woman.

"Hey thanks!" Jill took a couple of swigs, then handed the drink back. It was luke warm, but oh so nice!

"Better?" The lady eyed Jill more closely. Jill nodded. The lady was still holding a gun on her. Jill looked at the woman in return. Well, she sure didn't seem the wilderness-trekking type to Jill. She looked like she would be more at home behind the counter of a patisserie! Oops Jill... now now!

"Better! But ... really...any need for ...that?" Jill looked down at the weapon, and then watched in relief as the woman smiled again, then put the gun away.

"Hey," The large lady began, "so what's your name, chicken?"

"Jill. You?"

"You can call me Aggie." Aggie turned and looked back through the bushes she had been trying to see through before Jill's arrival on her little patch.

"I think we're being followed ..." She then bent and picked up a pair of binoculars from her feet. Jill wondered with a grumbling stomach if she had a food pouch stashed down there too. Maybe she should show some manners and wait...or...maybe not...she crept closer, pretending to peer through the bushes, but actually, cast her glance down, searching for more sustenance.

"Yeah," Aggie continued, briefly checking through the glasses then looking back at Jill.

"Someone's definitely coming. So... your little friends over there..." Aggie swung her head in the opposite direction, "they're not your friends any more, huh?"

Jill quickly drew her gaze back up from the ground.

"Uh...them? I..." She faltered, not knowing how to reply. She felt trapped by them somehow. A feeling of being watched by them had been growing with her for some hours now. She really wasn't sure who she trusted any more. She looked at Aggie.

"I don't trust 'em!" She said emphatically. "All I wanna do is get of this rotten island... and all they wanna do is run around looking for more trouble!"

Aggie smiled that sickening smile again. "Hey, chicken...I'll help you get out of here.. you think you could help me? Then we can both get out of here." Aggie took her gun from out of her pocket again, and Jill got nervous.

But Aggie actually gave Jill the gun.

"Here, chicken... now's your chance..."

Jills eyes widened again. "Oh hey... I don't think I can kill anybody...?" She blinked in surprise at the big woman, who seemed to want to keep referring to her as 'chicken' - even though Jill had told her, her name.

"Hey, girly, calm down! I don't want you to kill anyone! I don't want to kill anyone either!" Aggie added, trying to sound sincere.

"Oh, then what...?" Jill looked down at the pistol in her hand. It felt... good actually. She felt a little more... in control.

Aggie took her by the arm and walked with her towards Sabrina and Tiffany, yet still under cover of the trees. From where they stood, Jill

could here Tiffany muttering something to Bri, and Bri nodding in approval. There. They were talking about her! What were they saying? She couldn't make it out, but she decided it wouldn't be anything good. Her fingers tightened around the revolver. No-one was going to push her around here any more. She was getting out of here and that was that.

"No, chicken, I don't want you to kill them," Aggie cooed in her ear, "I just think me and you have been led into this trap by... " she nodded in that direction, "...them. And the others who have been following me." Jill nodded her own head in agreement. "Hey, come to think of it..."

In her own mind, Jill began to add three and three together and come up with ... not even the remotest correct answer.

So! They WERE spies! Her abductors...and now they had been keeping her close to spy and gather information! Jills anger bubbled again. Alright! Time for some action. Jill began to move forward again, but was stopped by Aggie.

"What are you doing, chicken?" There was a little mean light in Aggie's eyes but Jill chose to ignore it.

"I... what do you think I should do, Aggie?"

"Well, I think for now, we should find something to tie them up with, and wait for the others to arrive..." Aggie seemed to give the matter more thought. "Then, when they do..." Aggie smiled her putrid smile once more "...we'll have ALL our chickens in one coop!"

Jill nodded again, in a little gesture of triumph. Then she looked around for some vines. But Aggie had wandered away and seemed to be rummaging at the ground for something.

"Her girlie, over here...look what I found when I got here!" She stood up and produced some rope from nowhere in particular.

"Oh hey! Where did you find that?" Jill was far to interested in the rope itself, to worry about where it came from, actually.

Aggie tossed it over to Jill and she caught it. "Now lets go round us up those chickens!" Aggie motioned for Jill to move, and she walked slowly out of the trees, followed by her companion.

Tiffany heard the movement and looked up - then sighed with relief that Jill had returned. But then her relief turned to intrigue as she saw Jill had a gun and some rope.

"Hi...Jill...you're back!" She smiled enthusiastically. Sabrina looked up casually. But Jill didn't smile, as she approached. Then someone else came out of the trees, and now both Sabrina and Tiffany were on full alert. Tiff helped a weary Bri back to her feet.

"Jill...!" Sabrina croaked. "Who's your ..?"

"Shut up Bri!" Jill barked, ominously.

"What?" Bri felt her gut wrench. What the hell..?

The woman behind Jill drew level with Jill and smiled, folding her arms.

Tiffany looked at the large woman and felt that she should know her from somewhere...but where the heck...? But just what the heck was Jill playing at? Tiffany moved forward to talk to her but Jill then waved the gun right at her.

"Don't move! Both of you...stay right there and don't move!" Her tone was full of menace now, and both Tiffany and Sabrina could just only stand open mouthed in shock.

"Hey there chicken!" Aggie called out jovially, to Sabrina. "Enjoying the sunshine?"

Sabrina's blood froze in her veins. No! That voice... she levelled her gaze at the big woman, the one who had her ... taken down. Her heart thumped, as she realised something else too. It appeared that Aggie had somehow gotten Jill on her side.

"Jill...!" The warning in Sabrina's voice was loud and clear. "What are you doing? What are you doing with...her?"

"SHUT UP BRI!" Jill suddenly shouted, in the silent clearing. "Just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sabrina flinched, and so did Tiffany. This was too much.

"Hey now, want me to tie up our little girlies ...Jill?" Aggie purposefully used her name. "These are the ones that have been using you... these are the ones that had you kidnapped, you know, Jill..." Aggie almost sang, in a taunt.

"No Jill, don't listen to her! It's her! She's the one! She had me beaten! Don't you see?" Sabrina tried to get Jill to see sense.

"Oh take no notice of that chicken, Jill! She's suffering from heat stroke." Aggie purred, continuing to taunt.

"Tie them up Aggie!" Jill ordered, and locked eyes with Sabrina. Aggie took the rope and moved over towards Tiff and Sabrina menacingly. And just then, in crystallized in Tiffany's mind just who this Aggie was. She gasped in disbelief. Sabrina stared back at Jill in her own disbelief, as Jill held the gun on them without remorse.

"This is the last time you'll ever make fun of me...chicken!" Jill spat out to Sabrina.

He once was the king. The almighty emperor, his legacy unquestioned.

The threat was close! Those two feet monsters roamed his beautiful island. Something had to be done, and this weighted his colourful wings. Like never before his tribe was in immediate danger!

Armed only with his courage he was about to raise protective wings to his great beloved family.

But now, now he was... lost.

He had attacked the two feet monster with all his strength but he got sucked between its huge tentacles! Confused and breathless he had found himself lost between the loose fabric of the monsters skirt. When he regained his senses he found himself on the monsters nest. It was away, and had left a fire on. Heroically he decided to... make a run for it.

As he realised the monster would not come back, he understood that it was too scared to start a fight with him. He had to get in touch with his tribe, inform them about the danger, inform them about the victory against the evil intruder. He wondered among the trees but he found it impossible to reach a point he recognised. Then he stopped and prayed to the almighty Great Peacock for help.

And then, suddenly, a great yellow canary emerged from nowhere! It placed itself on the ground in front of his feet and opened it's beak.

And he now understood that this was a God-sent gift from the Great Peacock that made the sun rise and set every day and night.

Gracefully he placed himself inside and thanked the Almighty. He wondered if every, any of his ancestors had witnessed such glory.

Grateful his prayers had been answered, he allowed the messenger to set off.

And then a voice was heard in the ancient language that was unknown to him.

"Man, there's a damn peacock in here!"

"P-peeeee…er…mmm…" Kris muttered in her doze under a large old gnarled tree where she and Kelly had rested. Kelly was keeping watch while they took five minutes under some shade in the trees. Kelly furrowed her brow quizzically, looking at Kris's face. Kris was muttering again.

"Yellowmmm peeeek…sss…" Kris slurred. Kelly grinned, then decided it was time for them to get moving. She poked Kris in the ribs.

"Hey Kris! Wake up!" Kelly began to laugh.

"Huh? Wut?" Kris came awake with a start. "What… oh! We're still here huh!" She muttered sleepily.

"You were dreaming.."

"I was?"

"Something about… yellow uh…peacocks I think!" Kelly guessed, filling in Kris's blanks. She laughed again, then got up.

"Come on Kris, we gotta get going."

But Kris remained seated for a moment as the dream filtered back into her consciousness. Oh you have got to be kidding me… she uttered inwardly, as vivid images of colourful birds with huge tail feathers shimmered in her mind. And the … helicopter was…a WHAT?

"Oh for crying out loud!" Kris groaned loudly, then got to her feet.

"What, Kris? What is it?" Kelly was immediately concerned.

Kris began to mutter to herself.

"Gotta get outa here, just gotta get outta here…"

Kelly put her arms out onto Kris's shoulders.

"Hey Kris! Take it easy!"

"Don't tell me to take it easy!" Kris burst out suddenly. She shook Kelly off and began to pace in front of her.

"I can't stand another minute in this God forsaken place! I can't stand it anymore! " Kris began to rant.

"Goddam kidnapped? Left on a Godforsaken island with Goddam peacocks and lions and tigers and bears…oh … my?" Kris spouted sarcastically at Kelly.

"That's IT!"

"That's what?" A very bewildered Kelly asked, shaking her head.

"I'm so outta here!" Kris began to walk off but Kelly reached out and caught her by the sleeve.

"Hey Kris! Don't you walk away! We still gotta go find Tiffany!"

"Don't you Tiffany me!" Kris replied flippantly. "She can go make friends with her hemispherical PEACOCKS for all I care!" And Kris shook Kelly off and headed away, not even knowing where, she was just so mad at herself.

Kelly sighed, and trundled after her upset friend. Hen-hysterical peacocks? She wondered futilely, as she followed and hurried to catch up.


End file.
